


Songs As Stories

by HellaSadButStillHellaRad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I think I’m only going to write Mavin, M/M, Songs, but if someone really wants another ship I’ll try my best to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSadButStillHellaRad/pseuds/HellaSadButStillHellaRad
Summary: I'm going to try to do this writing thing again!If you can, please give me song suggestions to write a story off of so I don't have to think of one myself! It's a lot more challenging if I don't think ahead of time of a song and it's even more challenging if it's a song I don't know! Who knows? Maybe I'll find some more songs to listen to :P





	Songs As Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment a song suggestion and I'll try to get to it ASAP!

Comment Some Songs!! In about a week or so if there isn't any comments I'll just pick a song myself :P


End file.
